


Curiosity

by SnazzyElle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Completed, F/M, Modern AU, alternative universe, this is p much just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyElle/pseuds/SnazzyElle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity killed the cat, but Satisfaction brought it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from dA when it was reported. Idk man. This is porn. Enjoy.

For as long as you could remember, Eren Jaeger had been a constant presence in your life. 

The two of you were not friends, nor were you enemies. The correct term for your awkward relationship with him was best summed up by the term family acquaintance due to the fact that both of your mothers were best friends. You weren't sure how your mother formed such a close bond with Carla Jaeger, but it had happened sometime during your Kindergarten years. Numerous play dates between Eren and yourself had been arranged, only to have them fail to produce a stable friendship, much to the disappointment of your mothers. 

But you didn't hate Eren. In fact, he was always...interesting to be around, even as a child. With his boisterous, high-level energy and tongue-in-cheek humor, there was never a dull, predictable moment around the green-eyed boy. The two of you played together as children only for the sheer sake of having something to do while your mothers watched over from the shade of Eren's porch, aimlessly chattering about whatever it was that adults discussed. However, as the two of you grew older and began to gain separate interests, finding a common ground with Eren proved to be more than just a little challenging. His attitude was mostly the same, if not a bit more hot-headed, but his immersion into soccer and other activities that didn't interest you made it difficult to sustain an actual conversation with him. 

The strain on you and Eren's relationship was either ignored or looked over, because for the past ten years, your mother insisted on dragging you over to the Jaeger household nearly every time she frequented, which was way too often for your liking. Today's occasion was rather special: it was Carla Jaeger's birthday. Of course, you had tried to wiggle your way out of going, vehemently protesting that, while Mrs. Jaeger was a lovely if not lively woman, attending her intimate birthday party would be weird. Your mother would have none of it and forced you into your room, demanding that you change from your grumpy sweat pants into something decent to wear. 

So here you were, sitting outside with your cheek cupped in your hand as you watched people mingle in the backyard. Eren had booked it not even twenty minutes after your arrival, so you were, quite literally, all by yourself. A loud sigh fell from the cusp of your lips, eyes flickering from guest to guest before you stood up, hands smoothing down the chiffon number your mother had all but shoved you in. Even if things between you and Eren were strange, at least he provided some sort of company. Where did he run off to? Those thoughts circled through your head as you walked inside, divided attention causing you to accidentally bump into the woman of the hour. 

“Oh! I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jaeger. I wasn't watching were I was going.” 

The brunette-haired woman waved off your apology, kind smile curled into the corners of her mouth. “It's no trouble, sweetie. Say...could you do me a favor?” Her golden gaze trailed up the stairs, irritation writing across her visage before she inquired, “Would you mind going upstairs and dragging down my troublesome son? People are asking about him and, of course, he is no where to be seen.” 

You laughed at this, figuring that Eren had dismissed himself to the safety of his room. If there was one thing you knew about Eren Jaeger it was that his social skills definitely needed some polishing. “It's no problem. I'll be right back,” you assured, turning on your heel to ascend the rather grandiose staircase. Even though coming to the Jaeger household was, often times, beyond being mildly uncomfortable, at least their house was nice to marvel at. 

Once you finally reached the top of the stairs, you sauntered down the hallway, focused on heading to Eren's room pull him out on Carla's request, only to halt in your tracks at a strange, foreign noise hitting your ears. The sound was deep—guttural, almost—and resounded from the direction of Eren's room. Curiosity brimmed in the forefront of your mind, feet tentatively shuffling closer and closer until—

“Ngh.” 

There was no point in denying it now: the sound was definitely coming from Eren's room. Deep down, you knew that the most logical thing would be to simply knock and ask if he was alright, but the curiosity that hummed underneath your skin was enough to prompt you to crack the door open enough to give you a clear view of what was happening, exactly. 

Eren was bracing himself on one palm against his bed, pants loosely hanging from his tanned hips while thin gleam of sweat covered his exposed, flexing arm. However, that wasn't the thing that caught your attention. 

The free, jerking hand around his swollen penis was another story. 

A sudden wave of heat rose to the apples of your cheeks, heart thumping rapidly against your chest cavity, yet you made no movement, eyes glued on the scene before you. Eren, completely unaware of your presence, continued to pump his cock from base to tip over and over again, those lewd grunts and growls flying from his mouth, face contorted in sheer pleasure. You knew that what you were doing was wrong—you were watching Eren Jaeger masturbate for crying out loud! Not only were you invading his privacy, but you were doing so without him even knowing you were there. 

It was wrong. This was so completely and utterly wrong, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from his face; couldn't walk away from the sounds of pleasure filling the hallways. The more you continued to watch this sinful act, the hotter your own body grew, moisture lining your delicate panties as a testament of your own perversion and shame. Never had you stepped back to admire Eren's physique, but now the only thing you could think about was the way his biceps flexed with each jerk of his hand and the way his hips snapped in time to the relentless tempo of his hand. Not so innocent thoughts concerning him entered your head; things that you never thought that you'd be associating with Eren Jaeger of all people. He was your family acquaintance! You knew him since diapers! 

You couldn't keep denying that the sounds emitting from the back of Eren's throat weren't having an affect on you. You couldn't keep denying that the sight of him furiously pumping his tight fist around his member wasn't affecting you. The evidence of how much watching this display was affecting you was evident in your now soaked underwear, and you hadn't even touched yourself. Eren, blissfully unaware of your presence, suddenly picked up his tempo, hips arching into his hand as his thrusting increased until he finally reached his climax, facial expression slackening in sheer contentment as a name slipped past his perfectly shaped lips. 

The action caused you to freeze in place, the once hot and bothered sensations crashing into your body coming to a halt once realization dawned on you. 

Eren didn't just cry out anyone's name—he had said yours. Your name. 

He had been masturbating to the thought of you. 

Suddenly deciding that enough was enough, you hastily took a step back, only to have your back meet wall in a rather loud thumping noise. Cursing yourself for not leaving the moment you realized what Eren had been doing, time seemed to stop once carribean blue eyes locked on your own through the small crack through his door. Almost immediately, all the color drained from Eren's face and you stilled, knowing that you had just been caught practically spying on him. 

“Shit,” you heard him cuss in a low tone, his form disappearing from sight. You nearly broke into a run right then and there, but the sound of his door slamming open reverberated through the hall, Eren's sticky and spent form standing in sight, making escape impossible for now. 

Suddenly, you understood why no one messed with curiosity—it killed the cat.


	2. Satisfaction

Time stood still as Eren, panting with flushed cheeks from his previous _activities_ , gawked at your form, disbelief running rampant through his head. Truthfully, you were still a bit shocked from not only witnessing your childhood acquaintance masturbate to the thought of you, but also the lewd and inappropriate ideas that flooded through your own mind. The silence almost felt worse than the knowledge of having been caught watching him. Almost. A good thirty seconds passed by, your vision drinking in the crease that appeared across Eren's sweaty brow and the narrowed shape of his turquoise colored eyes. 

You were in trouble. 

Eren's lips parted for a split moment, words escaping him before a groan of irritation and mortification left the back of his throat, forearm lifting to press against his eyes. “How much did you see?” he finally spoke, tone hoarse and strained. Instantly you felt a wave of regret wash through you, shame leaking into your bloodstream and freezing over those bizarre, misplaced desires that had been floating through your head. 

What should you say, though? Either way, you both knew that you had seen—and _heard _for that matter. “Enough,” you decided upon, nervously wringing your hands together as if that would help with the teeming embarrassment flooding your system. Eren lowered his arm after your answer, the apples of his cheeks flaring up before shutting his eyes.__

“Look, we—” 

Your name echoed from downstairs, causing your spine to stiffen in realization of your forgotten task: Carla had asked you to come upstairs and retrieve Eren. With everything that you had witnessed, returning to the party had been the last thing on your mind. “Yeah?” you hesitantly called back, gaze still locked on Eren's vibrant green eyes. 

“Did you find Eren? If not, don't worry about it! Your mother and I are running back to your house really quick. I just wanted to let you know.” 

“Thanks Mrs. Jaeger,” you dully replied, finally breaking eye contact with Eren in hopes of focusing on something else. The shuffling of feet could be heard from downstairs and you nervously bit your lip, suddenly aware that you were left alone with Eren once again. 

“...Do you want to play a video game or something?” 

You lifted your head up, eyebrows knitting together in complete confusion. “Come again?” 

Eren sighed deeply, cracking his door open with the palm of his hand before clarifying, “I don't _know_ , alright? This is just—I can't take this silence right now and if we're not going to talk about anything, then I want to do something mindless.” 

A part of you couldn't belief that Eren was suggesting to play a _game_ after what had happened, but a portion of your head was in agreement. Talking about what happened might be a bit too much for now, so maybe distraction was what you needed. “Sure,” you agreed with a small shrug, following after the brunet into his room. It was, surprisingly, not as messy as you had pictured, save for a few articles of clothing strewed across the floor. How long had it been since you stepped foot into this room? 

“...You painted your walls green,” you noted quietly after a few moments. 

Eren gazed at his walls for a brief moment or two, an unreadable expression painting across his features. “Yeah, I painted them a while ago.” 

Feet padding across the soft carpet, you stopped in front of Eren's bookshelf, staring at the various books and games in a futile attempt to deter your mind. For the longest time, you kept insisting that the Eren you knew from childhood was one in the same with the boy standing behind you now, but maybe...maybe that wasn't the case. Since when did Eren Jaeger have _green_ walls? Since when did Eren Jaeger have _actual_ books on his bookshelf? 

Since when did Eren Jaeger find himself sexually attracted to you? 

You throat suddenly felt dry and scratchy like sandpaper. Shakily, you reached out and pulled a game from off his shelf, drinking in the title before realizing that you recognized it. “You've played _Final Fantasy X_ before?” 

Eren, who was now perched on his bed, seemed to snap back to reality before shrugging his shoulders and answering, “A while ago, but yeah. It's time consuming and kind of frustrating.” 

“I loved it,” you chimed in after his brief explanation, a faint smile crossing over your features. “When Tidus disappeared at the end, I cried like a baby. Did you?” 

Sending you a rather incredulous look, Eren rolled his eyes before leaning back against the wall. “Nah. You have to be a real sap to get worked up over that.” 

Pursing your lips, you placed the game back on the shelf and sighed, rubbing the side of your arm in a self-soothing mannerism. “I thought it was touching,” was all you supplied, tearing your gaze away from the boy sitting across from you and over to the window. Even though Eren had invited you in his room under the notion of playing a video game, neither of you had made a move in the direction of his TV. Rather, you found yourself falling back in the memory of what you witnessed not even an hour ago, mind replaying the event over and over again like a broken record. 

“Do you like me?” you blurted out before you could stop yourself, eyes widening from the realization of what you had just asked. Shock flooded across Eren's face, those bottomless eyes sliding over to your figure, cheeks quickly heating to a nice shade of scarlet. You panicked in that moment, a shaky laugh emitting from the back of your throat. “You know what,” you said, making your way to Eren's door, “forget I said anything. I'm sorry, Eren, but I—” 

Immediately, Eren jumped from his mattress and scrambled across his room like a bat out of hell, hand reaching forward to wrap around your forearm just before you made a beeline out of his room. “Wait,” he commanded, brow furrowing in concentration. You took another feeble breath and glanced over your shoulder, watching as he struggled to say something—to say _anything_. “...I cried during Yuna's speech at the end of the game,” he muttered underneath his breath, eyes locking on yours. From the expression on his face, those words had been the _last_ thing on his mind, yet...it was the catalyst for many events. 

The blood flowing through your veins roared to life, body turning around to face him as his words echoed through your head. Impulsiveness accelerated through you, causing you to take a step forward and bring your hands up to the sides of Eren's face. Before you could process what you were doing, you pulled his face down in order to smash your lips against his own, eyes closing shut. Faintly, you could hear Eren's breath catch in the back of his throat, but it only took him a brief second to respond, a hand reaching out to slam his door shut. His kissed you back feverishly, pushing you backwards until you were pressed against his door. You whined into his mouth, instinct taking over as you snaked your arms around his neck, a shudder running down your spine at the feeling of his hands tracing the curve of your hips. 

The only thing that ran through your mind as you continued to kiss him was that you had been wrong about him; so completely and utterly misguided in your opinion of Eren Jaeger and who he was. What pulled you out of your thoughts was the feeling of his tongue brushing across your bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. You granted it by parting your lips, tongue darting out to meet his own in a sinful manner. He smirked against your mouth, arms wrapping around your waist to tug you away from the door and over to the direction of his bed. 

Complying with his silence message, a noise of surprise left your lips once the back of your knees collided with Eren's bed, his own body weight anchoring you down on the mattress. Breaking off the heated kiss, Eren's lips sought out the side of your neck, peppering nips and licks from the underside of your jaw all the way to the area where neck met shoulder. He sank his teeth down a bit more harshly than you would have liked so you lifted your hand and thumped him in the back of the head. “That _hurt_ , Eren,” you reprimanded quietly, feeling Eren peck the area in an apologetic manner. A hand, warm and slightly callous, skimmed the bottom of your dress that had ridden up to your upper thighs, fingertips ghosting over the hidden flesh of your stomach. The sudden action caused you to freeze. Like a chain reaction, Eren peeled himself off of your body, worried expression dominating his face. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean—” 

“It's fine!” you cut in a bit too eagerly, forcing yourself to breathe at a steady pace. In a moment of bold temptation, you grabbed his hand and placed it back in its former spot, a soft pink coloring your cheeks as you reassured him, “It's alright. I'm the one who started this, remember? This...this is fine.” 

At your gentle assurance, Eren's posture slackened, the curve of his lip tugging upward. “Just...stop me if I go to far, okay?” Seeing you nod in agreement, Eren gained an edge of boldness, reaching forward with slightly shaky hands to help pull you into a sitting position. You shuddered at the feeling of him pulling down the zipper of your dress, the material loosening at your shoulders. Carefully, you helped him shed the article of clothing off your body, leaving you in nothing but a lacy bra and a flimsy pair of underwear that were more wet than they were dry. 

Cheeks flushed, Eren sat back haunches, eyes raking over your form, studying every dip and curve that you had to offer. Feeling insecure at his sudden prying eyes, you went to wrap an arm around your body, only to have his hand halt your actions. “Don't,” he breathed out, doing his best to get a grip on his nerves that sprung to life. “You, uh—you look nice. Wait, no, that isn't what I meant! You look nice with clothes on, too, but I meant. Like...you're—” 

You shifted awkwardly on the bed. “Hot?” 

“Yeah, but—” 

“Pretty?” 

“Will you stop interrupting me?” 

“Sorry,” you apologized, bright smile breaking out across your features at how frustrated Eren was growing at his lack of ability to find the proper term he was searching for. God, he was cute. He was _so cute_. Bringing your hands up to his face, you brought his lips back to your own, distracting him from his thoughts. Your own hands moved to the buttons on the front of his shirt, undoing them with with ease. After your task was completed, you pushed the stiff fabric from off Eren's toned shoulders, breaking off the kiss in order to get a better look at his sun-kissed skin and built chest muscles. 

...Since when was Eren Jaeger _muscular_? 

Seeing your affixed stare on his chest, Eren's confidence received the stroke that it had been needing, smug visage painting across his features. Rolling your eyes at this, a sharp cry left the back of your throat once his hands found your covered breasts, nimbly unhooking your bra to expose you to the chill draft in his room. You didn't have a chance to feel embarrassed, however, for Eren was already pushing your shoulder back against the mattress, his body pressing to your own, the tell-tale sign of his arousal outlined through his pants. Curiously, he grasped your left breast in the palm of his hand, giving it an experimental squeeze, fingertip brushing against your now hardened nipple. You mewled in pleasure, eyelids fluttering closed as his other hand reached up to repeat the process, kneading and massaging your chest, until the feeling of something hot and wet latched on to your peaked bud. Instantly your eyes opened, watching through a haze as Eren sucked on your nipple, his hand attending to the other by rolling your rosy nub with his thumb and forefinger. 

“ _Eren_ ,” you breathed out, hand shooting out to rub his clothed crotch, indicating that you wanted them off. Groaning, Eren removed himself from your chest and leaned back once more, hands frantically unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down, a sound of relief mingled in with a deep-sated growl. The two of you were now flushed, hearts racing with anticipation of what could come next. 

Eren turned his attention to your underwear, brunet eyebrow lifting at the sight of saturation lining your panties. “You're already this wet? I haven't even...y'know. Touched you that much or anything.” 

Deep down, you knew that the emotion you were supposed to be feeling was mortification, but something sparked inside of your stomach; something intense and carnal. “Earlier,” you managed to say, eyes locked with Eren's, “when I caught you, that is. It was hot and then you called out _my_ name, so...” 

You didn't need to continue with your explanation for Eren deduced what you were implying within mere seconds, averting his gaze as his cheeks flared for the umpteenth time. It was hard to distinguish if he was flustered or turned on by your words, but his thumbs hooked around the elastic of your panties nonetheless, yanking them down and exposing your aching sex to the cool air of his room. Without much preamble, he traced the outline of your slit before sinking his finger in, pushing in and out slowly. You gasped softly, hips lifting at the sensation of his digit entering you. This continued on until Eren slipped in another finger, his pumping increasing its tempo. In and out and in and out and in and out; it was almost to much for you, the hot coil building up inside of your stomach, until Eren's fingers brushed against an area that had you moaning rather loudly, toes curling in pleasure. 

“H-hey, not so loud,” Eren warned, ceasing his ministrations, much to your displeasure. He caught your pout and laughed, bending down to press his lips back to yours, shedding his boxers from off his lips. It was then that the realization of what was about to happen hit you, causing you to disconnect your lips from Eren's, hand brushing through some of the hair hanging in front of his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he finally asked, brow creasing. Truthfully, he didn't want to stop, but he would, if you told him that you didn't want this. The sight of you nodding your head brought a warm rush of comfort to Eren as he smiled, aligning the tip of his cock with your— 

“Wait!” you cried out, squirming underneath him. “Aren't you _forgetting_ something?” 

Eren stopped for a moment, confusion highlighting his features until he realized what he had almost done. “Shit,” he cussed, removing himself from you to walk to his dresser, yanking the drawer open. “I am so sorry. I can't believe I almost forgot a condom, I—” 

You laughed, more calm than you should have been feeling. “Eren, chill. Do you have one?” 

Humming in agreement, Eren ripped open the plastic and carefully rolled the rubber over his throbbing erection, moving back into position once more. A surprisingly tender look crossed his face as he peered down at you, sea green eyes softening. “You ready?” 

“Mh-hm.” At your consent, Eren reached down to grab his cock, slowly pushing into your maidenhead, sliding all the way in until he was completely sheathed inside of your warmth. The discomfort that pulsed in your nether regions from being stretched wasn't as bad as you had been expecting, but still rather unpleasant all the same. Eren's fingers trailed over your clit, rubbing small circles there to help distract you. Eventually, discomfort melted into pleasure and you rolled your hips to Eren's own, signaling that you were ready for him to move. Taking your hint, Eren pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, earning a quiet moan from your lips. Hooking your legs around his waist, you arched your body with each snap of his hips to yours, eyes clenching in an immense amount of pleasure. 

You didn't know that sex was supposed to feel quite this good during the first try, but a part of you suspected that you were beyond prepared to take in Eren's length. A particularly hard strike to your g-spot nearly had your eyes rolling behind your head, legs tightening around his waist. “You're so tight,” he whispered into your ear, pushing in again to hit that spot that made you see white. A sheen of sweat covered your body, the sound of skin-on-skin filling the room like a melody. Eventually, after Eren brought his hand back to trace your engorged clit, your walls clamped around his pulsating cock, orgasm rocking your body hard. Eren rode out your waves of pleasure, hitting his own climax shortly after. Pulling out from you, he rested his cheek to your chest, his weight warm and comforting as the two of you attempted to even out your breathing. 

“We...we really just—” 

“Yeah, that happened,” you answered back, fingers raking through his damp locks of hair with an ardent care. 

Eren's body stilled for a moment, neck cranking to gaze down at you before he inquired, “What now? Like...was that just fucking, or...?” 

A grimace passed across your features. “I really hope not. I like you, Eren. I mean, we...did sort of skip a ton of steps in the dating process, but I don't really think we're conventional people.” 

He was silent once more before rolling off of you and laying on his back, eyes boring holes into the ceiling. “So if I like you and you feel the same...what now?” 

“...Well,” you said, dragging out the syllabus on the l. Sitting up, you removed yourself from Eren's bed and began to roam around for your clothes, adding in, “For now, we get dressed and act like we didn't just have sex in your room during your mother's birthday party. Tomorrow, you can pick me up around noon and we can go on a date. Then maybe more dates. If the dating thing works out for us, then we can just...take it from there. Is that okay with you?” You peeked over your shoulder to catch Eren's bright grin as he chuckled, following suit to round up the discarded clothing on the floor. 

“It's more than just okay. It sounds great.” 

As the two of you redressed and primped one another's appearances, the only thing that ran through your head was that line about curiosity. 

Curiosity, most certainly, did kill the cat. But Satisfaction? 

With one last glance at Eren's clothed back, you followed him out of the room, heart skipping a beat at the feeling of his hand slipping into your own. 

Oh yeah—satisfaction **definitely** brought it back.


End file.
